De Truenos y Recuerdos
by Neleya19
Summary: Noche de tormenta...Arthur no puede dormir sin pensar en lo grosero que fue con Merlín. Cuando se levanta y va a su aposento, descubre que su criado no esta, pero cuando vuelve a encontrarlo, Merlín le vuelve a decir una cruda verdad: Ya no era su criado.


_**De Truenos y Recuerdos.**_

_La lluvia volvía a caer pesadamente sobre el techo. Arthur se tapaba con las cobijas la cabeza, y se presionaba los oídos contra las manos; pero ni siquiera aquello podía parar los recuerdos que se le venían a la mente._

_-¡Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota, Merlín! – Recordó que le gritó - ¡Incluso una estrella de mar tiene más cerebro que tú! ¡Largo, ahora mismo!_

_Y luego de eso, los ojos cargados de ira e impotencia de Merlín lo habían escudriñado, hasta que se perdió de su vista._

_Arthur se había desplomado en su cama y se volvía a repetir una y otra vez:_

"_- No es verdad, no es verdad, no es verdad…"_

_Hasta que cayó dormido…. O eso creía él._

Un trueno estrepitoso retumbo en todo el Reino, y un rayo hizo que la habitación se iluminara de par en par. Arthur se incorporo sobresaltado, y con las cobijas pegado en su sudoroso pecho, trato de orientarse.

Bueno, al menos todo había sido un sueño…. No, un sueño no, recuerdos. Recuerdos de lo bruto que había sido con Merlín, su más leal – e idiota- sirviente.

Se refregó los ojos, blanqueo su mente, y como pudo, salió de la cama y estiro las piernas. Luego, se vistió con una camisa, agarró una capa negra, discreta, y salió de su habitación.

Tenía planeado ir al establo, ensillar a su caballo y salir a dar un paseo. Pero estaba lloviendo, y si alguien notaba que faltaba su presencia, el Reino se alarmaría sin causa alguna.

Y además, no tenía que salir a dar un paseo. Tenía que disculparse, porque los recuerdos lo estaban atormentando, y aunque eso no iba consigo, sabía que no iba a poder dormir sin antes tener que pedirle disculpas a su estúpido sirviente.

-Sí solo hiciese las cosas bien… - murmuró para sí mismo, mientras se dirigía al cuarto de su viejo amigo Gaius.

Se planteo frente a la puerta, y con la mano suspendida en el aire, trato de serenarse, de calmarse para no entrar hecho una furia. Respiro hondo y se obligo a entrar.

La habitación estaba en calma, ordenada, y solo era interrumpida por los ronquidos de Gaius, y los truenos, rayos y goteos permanentes que había en el exterior. Se dirigió sin demorarse a la puerta de Merlín, y sin siquiera tener la consideración de tocar, entró.

Pensó que iba a encontrar a Merlín durmiendo, incluso llegó a pensar que estaría esperándolo, pero en vez de eso, la habitación estaba completamente ordenada, y la cama estaba tendida. No había rastro de que alguien viviese allí.

Alarmado, salió del cuarto y pensó en despertar al pobre viejo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que solo eso iba a empeorar las cosas. ¿Qué iba a decir sí Gaius lo encontraba allí, escondido en una vieja capa negra, con las botas sucias, recién levantado? Y más, ¿Qué iba a pensar Gaius de él? Pero a lo que más le temía era pensar que Merlín le podría haber dicho lo que habían discutido aquella tarde.

Oh no, eso sería mucho peor que lo encontrará allí. Se rascó la cabeza, y trato de pensar como pensaría Merlín. ¿A dónde iría a estas horas de la noche? Y pronto tuvo una respuesta.

La taberna. Gaius siempre lo mencionaba.

Le sonrió al viejo cariñosamente y abandono el aposento. Cruzó apresuradamente el camino, y caminó varios metros hasta llegar al lúgubre lugar donde la mayoría de los hombres desahogaban sus penas. No podía entender cómo Merlín se hallaba en un lugar como ese.

Al entrar, se aseguro de calarse mejor la capucha, y cubriéndose parte del rostro con un pedazo de tela que le sobraba de la capa, observo el lugar. Allí se encontraban muchos hombres que él conocía; incluso sus caballeros estaban allí. Gwaine y Percival estaban entonando una canción de borrachera juntos, mientras Leon y Elyan se reían a carcajadas de lo ridículos que quedaban.

Arthur tuvo unas ganas frenéticas de hacer que paren con toda esa estupidez, y decirles que lo ayuden en su problema. Pero era _su problema, _y tendría que solucionarlo él solo.

Se dirigió al tabernero y pregunto por Merlín. El hombre lo miro extrañado, y le confesó que nunca, un tal hombre apodado con ese hombre, había pisado su taberna. Arthur no estuvo convencido, y se lo describió físicamente, pero nuevamente le volvió a decir que no, y agrego que nunca se olvidaba de una cara. Arthur se removió de su sitio, incomodo y preocupado, y pasando inadvertido, volvió al Castillo.

Esta vez se dirigió a Gaius. Lo iba a despertar. Necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba saber si sabía donde se hallaba Merlín, y encontrarlo, para pedirle perdón.

Gaius despertó sobresaltado, y cuando miro a Arthur, su cara se tiño de preocupación:

-¿Qué Merlín se ha marchado? ¡Eso es imposible! – se levantó bruscamente, haciendo sonar sus caderas, pero al parecer, no lo detuvo. Se dirigió a la habitación de Merlín, mientras seguía parloteando. - Merlín nunca se iría de aquí, no tiene a donde ir. ¿Ya te has fijado en la taberna? Ah sí, que torpe soy. Me has dicho que sí. Bueno, a ver… ¡Merlín!

Golpeo la puerta tres veces, y a la cuarta, Arthur, impaciente, la abrió de un portazo. La habitación seguía igual, sin Merlín.

Gaius parecía un fantasma. Su rostro estaba blanco, mostrando más preocupación de la que habría visto nunca. Arthur comenzó a revolver las pocas cosas que quedaban, tratando de encontrar algo. Y pronto Gaius lo siguió por todos sus demás lados. Juntos revolvieron todo lo que hallaron a su paso, pero no encontraron nada.

Justo cuando Arthur se iba a dar por vencido, Gaius le anuncio desde el otro lado de la sala:

-¡Esta aquí, Mi Lord, está aquí!

Arthur sintió como un alivio inundaba todo su cuerpo. Volvió a relajar sus músculos y adoptó la misma actitud de siempre. Se dirigió a donde procedía la voz de Gaius, y cuando entro al minúsculo cuarto, no pudo reprimir una risa.

Merlín estaba despatarrado encima de una mochila de viaje. Parecía que sus intenciones había sido huir, pero se quedo dormido en el camino. Ya lo había dicho él, muy idiota…

-Merlín… - Gaius lo zarandeo suavemente, pero Arthur no estaba de humor para esperar a que se despertara. Tenía sueño, y no podía dormir sin disculparse.

-Ya, Gaius, me encargo yo. – agarró a Merlín de la cintura y le paso el otro brazo por el cuello. Lo llevó hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta, sin antes no ver que Gaius lo miraba extrañado. Al parecer, Merlín no le había contado nada de su seria discusión al viejo medico.

Despertó a Merlín bruscamente, y este refunfuño, y al ver a su Rey, se enojo aún más. Y, como había dicho él, ya no era su sirviente, tuvo la oportunidad de escupirlo en la cara. Arthur se limpió lentamente, mientras que no le sacaba la mirada a él. Los ojos de Merlín, de un celeste marino, estaban cagados de desprecio. Nunca lo había visto así, y al hacerlo, le daba terror. Seguramente, lo que había dicho esa tarde no era verdad…Él no podía hablar en serio. No podía dejar de ser su sirviente.

-¿Y bien, que haces aquí? - inquirió Merlín, con la voz fría. – Me has dicho que me marche, y lo he hecho. Fue la última orden que cumplí como tu sirviente.

-Aún lo eres, Merlín. – Se limito a decir Arthur, con su voz cadente de sentimientos.

Aquello hizo enojar más al joven hechicero.

-¡Yo no soy tu sirviente! ¡Deje de serlo cuando me gritaste todas esas estupideces frente a los caballeros! ¡Cuando te salve la vida, y no me agradeciste, sino que me insultaste! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Me insultaste por salvarte la vida!

Merlín respiraba entrecortadamente. Aquella subida de adrenalina lo hizo excitar. Arthur no sabía que decirle: preferiría no decirle la verdad, pero tampoco le podía mentir. Era el único amigo más leal que tenia, asique intento aclarar las cosas.

-Escucha Merlín, sí hoy me enoje, fue por una razón…

-¿Una razón? ¡¿Una razón?! ¿Quieres que te diga cuál es esa razón? ¡Te avergüenzas de que tu sirviente te haya salvado la vida delante de los caballeros, sin que ellos pudieran reaccionar antes! ¡Te avergüenzas de que tu sirviente no sea tan idiota como dices por allí!

-¡No, no es eso! – se exaspero Arthur. Sí Merlín podía perder los estribos, ¿Por qué el no?

-¿Ah, sí? Y entonces, ¿Qué es? Vamos, anda, dímelo. Muero por saberlo, superdotado. – dijo Merlín sarcásticamente.

Arthur se rasco la cabeza, y como supo que esa conversación no iba a llegar a ninguna dirección correcta, prefirió marcharse.

-Hablaremos cuando te hayas dado cuenta de tu error, Merlín. – dijo, sin indiferencia, como si nada raro hubiese pasado. - ¡Ah! y a propósito, necesito mi armadura pulida para mañana temprano, será mejor que te des prisa.

Trato de decir aquello para sentirse mejor, para sentirse como si la situación fuese normal. Lo volvió a tratar como era, como su sirviente. No quería que él se fuera de su lado. No, no él. Ya muchos se habían ido de su lado, no le gustaba que la gente arriesgara su vida por él. No, y mucho menos Merlín. Y eso era exactamente lo que él no podía entender. Esa era la razón de su enfado. Qué Merlín haya arriesgado su vida, sin impórtale nada, para salvar a su Amo. No, no podía permitírselo.

Antes de abrir la puerta y poder salir, Merlín le murmuró algo:

-Búscate a otro sirviente, uno que no sea tan idiota y que no se arriesgue para salvar tu vida sin nada a cambio, más que insultos.

Arthur se dio vuelta, y vio que Merlín volvía a acostarse, sin mirarlo siquiera a los ojos.

Aquello le dolió al joven Rey. Y más aún, le dolió no haber podido pedirle perdón. Idiota, idiota, idiota. Tuvo la oportunidad, pero su orgullo le venció, y le dijo otra cosa. Y Merlín respondió de una manera que él nunca hubo esperado.

Y peor aún, cuando llego a sus aposentos y se acostó de nuevo en su cama, volvió a tener la misma sensación por no perdonarse que antes.

Pero justo antes de poder dormirse, escucho que la puerta de su dormitorio se abría lentamente.

-¿Puedo pasar? – la voz de Merlín lo sorprendió totalmente.

-¡Merlín! – Arthur se giro, y las cobijas se le enredaron alrededor del pecho, pero no le importo.

-He estado un tanto agresivo. Lo lamento. – dijo cabizbajo.

Oh no. ¿Merlín se estaba disculpando con él, mientras que tenía que ser todo al revés?

-No lamentes nada, Merlín, soy yo quien lo lamenta. – dijo, contra su orgullo.

Merlín alzó la cabeza, sorprendido. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Arthur lo interrumpió:

-Lamento haberte insultado, mientras tendría que haberte agradecido. Estaba enfadado. Salvaste mi vida, sin ponerle ninguna importancia a la tuya. Y eso fue lo que me hizo enfadar.

-¿Qué te haya salvado la vida?

-Pudiste haber muerto, Merlín. Y nunca me lo habría perdonado.

Merlín sonrió como un torpe, y aquello Arthur no lo entendió.

-Es gracioso, porque los sirvientes hacen eso. Dan la vida por su Rey. Al igual que los amigos.

-Pero alguien con un poco mas de sentido común que el tuyo no me hubiese salvado. Soy un pésimo señor, y un pésimo amigo. – susurró, con la voz entristecida.

Merlín cruzo toda la sala, hasta pararse en frente de la cama de Arthur.

-Puede ser, pero eso te convierte en la persona que admiro. En mi señor, y en mi amigo, Arthur.

El joven rubio miro al morocho, que sonreía con aquella sonrisa que podía contagiar hasta al más triste hombre; y luego pensó ¿qué sería de su vida sin él? No quería ni imaginárselo. El destino de Merlín estaba cruzado con el suyo, claro está, por lo que no se tenía que preocupar. Merlín iba a estar allí siempre.

-Eres un buen amigo, Merlín. Y un buen sirviente.

-Creía que era pésimo.

-Eras, porque ya no lo eres, ¿verdad?

Merlín sonrió.

-Bueno… por si buscas un nuevo sirviente, que te recuerde al anterior, y sea algo idiota, aquí estoy yo.

Y cuando se disponía a salir, Arthur le grito.

-¡MERLÍN!

Se dio vuelta divertido, de nuevo con su sonrisa. Esta vez, el rubio se la devolvía.

-Adivino: tu armadura para mañana, la ropa limpia, la espada afilada. ¿Verdad?

-No, Merlín, eso puede esperar. Supongo que estarás cansado. Haber hecho la mochila para huir te debe haber dejado agotado.

Merlín se sonrojo. Lo había pillado. Pero Arthur no le dio importancia a ello, por lo que inquirió:

-Sí vas a tu aposento ahora, Gaius no dejara de hacerte preguntas. Y con el sueño que tienes, dudo que me sirvas de algo para mañana. Solo por hoy, te puedes quedar.

Merlín miro a su alrededor, y con el ceño fruncido, comentó:

-Gracias, pero creo que prefiero las preguntas de Gaius y mi colchón, antes que el suelo frio de tus aposentos…

Arthur se rio, divertido por la situación, y aliviado por no sentir ya esa molesta sensación de culpabilidad.

Corrió las cobijas del otro lado de la cama, invitando a Merlín a entrar. Cuando se acerco, todavía sin entender, el rubio le advirtió:

-No tengo ningún interés en hombres, me basta con Gwen. Sí intentas hacer algo, a mi lado tengo la espada. ¿Lo entiendes?

Merlín rió.

-Descuida, no me interesaría por alguien tan idiota como tú.

-Merlín… - le advirtió Arthur.

El morocho se acomodo de espaldas a él, tal que no podía verlo, y se tapo hasta el cuello. A su lado sintió moverse a Arthur, que maldecía por lo bajo por la lluvia.

-¿Te da miedo las tormentas? – pregunto Merlín, con tono indiferente.

-No, Merlín. – murmuro, ya vencido por el sueño. - ¿Sabes…? - añadió antes de dormirse por completo – Es bueno tenerte de nuevo.

-No me fui ni por un día.

-Las horas alejado de ti fueron un infierno.

-Lo sé, me ha pasado lo mismo. Intentaba suponer que hacías sin un sirviente, y era muy gracioso, a decir verdad.

-Merlín… - dijo en un susurro.

El hechicero se dio la vuelta, y se llevo la sorpresa de que el rubio lo estaba observando atentamente. Pero no a los ojos, sino a los labios.

-¿Si, Arthur?

-Nunca vuelvas a dejarme.


End file.
